worldsgreatestheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars (Film Trilogy)
Star Wars is an american Sci-Fi film franchise created by George Lucas. The 6 fims consist of two trilogies; The Original Trilogy and The Prequel Trilogy. It has established it's own media franchise called The Expanded Universe, including Books, Video Games, Comic Books and its own TV show 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars'. The first film was originally released on May 25th, 1977 by 20th Century Fox and became a worldwide phenomenom, followed by two sequels, released at three-year intervals. Sixteen years later after the final film of The Original Trilogy a new prequel trilogy of films were released. The Prequel Trilogy also had three year intervals with the last film being released on May 19th, 2005. In October 2012, The Walt Disney Company bought LucasFilm for $4.05 billion and announced that they would release 3 more films with the first film, Star Wars: Episode VII to be released in 2015 and the final film Star Wars: Episode IX to be released in May 2020. Heroes Being a 6 film trilogy, obviously there will be many heroes. Cutting it down to the most notable though, there are: Luke Skywalker - Episode IV, V, VI Princess Leia - Episode IV, V, VI Han Solo - IV , V, VI R2D2 - I, II, III, IV, V VI C3PO - I, II, III, IV, V, VI Obi-Wan Kenobi - I, II, III, IV. (Ghost Form - V, VI) Yoda - I, II, III, V, VI Chewbacca - III, IV, V, VI Plot Set in what is desribed as a galaxy far, far, away in the distant past, the 6 films portay the Jedi as the good characters in conflict with the Sith, who plan to take over the universe. The weapon of choice is no doubt the lightsaber, an electric type sword, which could cut through a human body with one slash. The Sith wield a red lightsaber and The Jedi wield a blue or green lightsaber. Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace ' ' The Trade Federation lead by evil Nute Gunray, has blockaded the planet of Naboo. Chancellor Valorum send two Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to a secret meeting with The Trade Federation meaning for the two to disguise themselves. The Trade Federation are in talks with the mysterious Darth Sidous saying that they should invade Naboo with a droid army and kill the two Jedi. After a failed attempt to flee Naboo the Jedi meet a local Gungan named Jar Jar Binks who takes them to an underwater settlement. The Jedi find out that The Federation has captured Naboo's leader Queen Amidala and her escort and together they help her escape and then leave themselves through a submarine. During the escape they are attacked by The Federation's blockade but they manage to squeeze through with astromech droid R2D2 fixing the damages. The blockade has damaged the submarine's hyperdrive - something which R2D2 cannot fix - so they travel to the desert planet of Tatooine to look for repairs. Whilst on Tatooine Qui-Gon and The Queen's escort Padme befriend a nine year old slave name Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon senses that 'The force is strong whith Anakin' thinking that he could be the one which brings balance to the force. Qui-Gon enters Anakin into The Boonta Eve Podrace in a deperate hope to gain the ship's parts and set Anakin free. During the Podrace, Anakin dodges several obstacles such as rival racer Sebulba. After winning the race Anakin leaves his mother with his own Protocol Droid C3PO to go with The Jedi for special Jedi Training. Whilst boarding the ship Qui-Gon is attacked by Sith Apprentice Darth Maul and together they engage in a fierce lightsaber duel. The mysterious attacker flees after Qui-Gon gets the upper hand. On Coruscant, Qui-Gon informs the council about his attacker and they agree that this could be the re-appearance of the Sith. Qui-Gon enquires about Anakin but the council disagree saying that he is too old for training. Meanwhile, Chancellor Valorum is stripped from his power which opens doors for Palpatine to become the new Chancellor and also Padme is secretly the Queen! Padme and Queen Amidala swapped roles to keep the real queen safe. She forms an alliance with the Gungans and together they march to the Federation which means that The two Jedi can go to the throne room. Anakin is told to stay put while the Jedi go off by themselves. Anakin doesnt listen and starts up a starfighter hoping to save the Queen Padme Amidala and the Gungan Army. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan enter the throne room before they are attacked by Darth Maul. The two fight but Obi-Wan is briefly delayed seperating him from Maul and Qui-Gon. In space, Anakin in his starfighter, destroys the droid control ship's reactor which disables all droids meaning that the Trade Federation has been defeated and the Gungans won. In the palace, Maul strikes Qui-Gon with his lightsaber and Qui-Gon is fatally wounded. Obi-Wan appears and slices Darth Maul in half and pushes himd down a reactor core to his death. With his last words Qui-Gon whispers 'Train Anakin'. A large celebration is held upon the Gungans victory. Star Wars: Episode II: Attack Of The Clones After the battle of Naboo Queen Padme Amidala is now a senator representing her homeworld of Naboo. Though a group of Separatists led by Count Dooku attempt to assassinate her. Anakin who is now 19 years old, is told to protect her. That night, bounty hunter Zam Wessel makes another assassination attempt but is hunted down by Obi-Wan and Anakin and she is killed by a poison dart. The Jedi council sends Obi-Wan to investigate the murder which leads him to the planet of Kamino where he discovers that a clone army is being made for the Republic. The Kaminoan prime minister says that the army was ordered ten years ago by Jedi Sifo-Dyas who was suspiciously killed around the same time. A bouny hunter called Jango Fett has been hired to be the template for the clones and Obi-Wan suspects that this is the killer he has been looking for. Obi-Wan tries to capture Jango but he escapes in his ship which Obi-Wan places a tracking device on, which takes him to Geonosis. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme spend time together on Kamino and think about getting married but that is sgainst the Jedi rules so it is impossible. Anakin has dreams of his mother being slaughtered so together they tavel to Tatooine. Whilst there, Anakin finds his mother who has been abused by Tusken Raiders. She dies in his arms and in rage, Anakin slays all of the Tusken Raider community. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan is captured by the Sith Lord Count Dooku who has been the one attempting to kill Padme he has manufactured a droid army to defeat the Jedi. Obi-Wan relays this information to Anakin who tells it to the Jedi Council. The Council put an army together and head to Geonosis. Anakin and Padme arrive on the scene before the Jedi but are captured themselves depite the efforts of Anakin. Now Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan are all being tortured by droids before the Jedi arrive with their new clone army and together they start a battle. Anakin and Obi-Wan are freed and together they track down Count Dooku who attempts to escape. Jango Fett also appears and tries to kill Jedi Mace Windu but the Jedi cuts off his head. Now the droid army are losing but inside Dooku's secret hangar the three battle themselves. Anakin has his right arm cut off but Yoda interferes before Dooku escapes. Yoda realises that the Sith are controlling everything. The Clone Wars have begun. Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith Chancellor Palpatine has been kidnapped by General Grievous. The two Jedi set out to free Palpatine and by doing so they kill Count Dooku. After doing this they are captured by General Greivous themselves but Obi-Wan escapes but before he can do any harm the Sith Lord abondons the ship with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine still in it. Anakin forces a crash landing which leads them onto Coruscants landing tracks. Once returned Anakin is reunited with his wife Padme and she reveals that she is pregnant and also announces that her and Anakin are secretly married. Anakin is troubled by visions of Padme dying through childbirth much like the visions he has of his mother dying. On Utapu, Obi-Wan is sent to kill General Grievous in which he succeeds. Anakin is sent to secretly spy on Chancellor Palpatine where it is there they form a close friendship. Obi-Wan is sent to Utapu where there he kills General Grievous. Meanwhile Chancellor Palpatine reveals himself to be Darth Sidious who secretly trained Darth Maul. Anakin is exposed to Dath Sidious aka. The Emperor. Shortly Mace Windu arrives where Anakin (Who The Emperor takes on as his apprentice and gives him the name of Darth Vader) disarms Windu and Sidious finishes him off. The Emperor tells Vader to kill all Jedi in the Jedi Temple and tells all Clone Troopers to turn against there Jedi Leaders. This is named Order 66. Throughout the galaxy every Jedi but Obi-Wan and Yoda die. Obi-Wan travels to Mustafar and reveals to Padme that Anakin has fell to the Dark Side to which she refuses the idea. Meanwhile Yoda and The Emperor engage in a duel. Back on Mustafar, Vader appears and thinks that Padme has betrayed him with Obi-Wan to which he force chokes Padme into unconciousness. Anakin and Obi-Wan break into a lightsaber duel in which Obi-Wan wins, cuts off both of the Sith Lord's legs and leaves him dying in a pit of lava. Darth Sidious then rescues Anakin from the brink of death. Later Padme loses the will to live but before she does so she delivers twins; 'Luke ' and 'Leia ' and also states that 'There is still good in Anakin' before she passes away. Back on Coruscant Darth Vader's limbs are replaced with robotic implants. His head is covered in a respirator mask and he is suited in black which will help him survive his injurys. He asks how Padme is doing to which The Emperor says that he killed her which infuriates him. Obi-Wan and Yoda agree to keep the twins seperated so 'Luke ' goes to live with Beru and Owen whilst 'Leia ' goes to live with The Queen and Bail Organa. Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope A small Republic blockade runner- The Tantative is in hot pursuit by The Imperial Star Destoyer. Darth Vader joined with an army of Stormtroopers board the Rebel ship and kill many Republic soldiers. R2D2 and C3PO are manage to hide from the Imprerials and together they find Princess Leia who is also hiding from them. The two droids are loaded onto an escape pod which is sent out into outer space. Stromtroopers find Princess Leia and shoot her with a stun gun. C3PO and R2D2 land on the desert planet of Tatooine and before they can explore further they notice a Sandtrooper (Another variable of Stromtrooper) and immediately they run. Before they could get any further Jawas capture the pair and attempt to sell them! Back on the ship Troopers bring the Princess to Lord Vader who wants the plans to destroy Alderaan. Leia shows ignorance and says that the plans are with the two droids who escaped in the pod. On Tatooine, The Jawas meet up with Owen to sell him some equipment. He purchases R2D2 and C3PO and tells Luke to clean them up. Whilst doing so Luke comes across a message sent from Princess Leia which is an urgent message for help saying that she needs Obi-Wan Kenobi. Whilst having dinner Luke talks about the message which gives Owen great distress but he won't say why. Luke asks if Obi-Wan is related to a crazy man named 'Ben Kenobi'. Owen says that Obi-Wan is long dead and makes a comment suggesting that Obi-Wan may of known his long deceased father; Anakin Skywalker. After dinner, Luke discovers that R2D2 has fled in search for Obi-Wan Kenobi. The following morning C3PO and Luke travel in his Landspeeder to find R2D2. Whilst searching they find a mysterious cloaked figure who calls himself 'Ben Kenobi'. At Ben's home Luke tells Ben that R2D2 belongs to Obi-Wan Kenobi, this startles Ben. They discuss the matter of Luke 's father, where Ben says that Luke 's father was betrayed and killed by Darth Vader. Ben also reveals himself to be Obi-Wan and says that him and Darth Vader where once Jedi Knights. At this point R2D2 decides to play his message which is off the Princess and it says that Obi-Wan has to send R2D2 to Alderaan to her father. Obi-Wan says that Luke must come and help him. Obi-Wan gives Luke his father's lightsaber and also says that he must learn the ways of the force. Luke declines. Whilst leaving they find dead Jawas which are victims of Imperial Troops looking for the droids that had escaped. Luke races home to warn his Aunt and Uncle but it is too late the Troops had come and gone and killed Owen and Beru. With nothing to lose Luke accepts Obi-Wan's offer and together they travel to Mos Eisley looking for Transport to Alderaan. There they find Smuggler Han Solo and First Mate Chewbacca, Captains of the ship: 'Millennium Falcon'. Solo agrees to take them to Alderaan. Aboard the Death Star Leia is being tortured and will not reveal the location of the Rebel Base. Vader warns the Princess that the Death Star has the power to destroy Alderaan. On The Millennium Falcon Solo approaches Alderaan but instead they are pulled into The Death Star's docking station. Two Imperial Troops search the Millennium Falcon and Luke and Solo shoot them so they can steal the Troopers outfit which conceals their identity. R2D2 and C3PO find the location of the Tractor Beam Generator and Obi-Wan sets out to destroy it. R2D2 informs Luke and Solo that the Princess is being held Captive in the Prison Block. Luke and Solo pretend to find Chewbacca hiding which means that they can access the Prison Block and save the Princess . By doing this the three help Leia to escape but as they do they are confronted by StormTroopers who threaten to kill the heroes. They manage to escape after shooting a hole into a trash compactor. In the trash compactor is a monster called the DiaNoga which nearly drowns Luke before Han kills it. The four make their way back to the ship, Meanwhile Ben encounters Darth Vader and they exchange comments before a lightsaber duel enagages. Luke , Solo, Chewbacca and Leia sneak aboard the Falcon and are set to take off. On the other side of the Death Star Ben says that he will return stronger than Vader thinks, before he withdraws his lightsaber and lets Vader strike him down. The heroes tearfully escape The Death Star and land on the Fourth Moon of Yavin. The heroes worry that The Imperials will find them and destroy them so reluctantly Luke and a team of other Rebel Pilots set out to destroy The Death Star. Before taking off Luke hears a voice which sounds like Obi-Wan's voice saying 'The force will be with you'. The team lead by Wedge Antilles set out to destroy The Death Star's weakness; it's Exhaust Port. The Death Star's Turbo Laser is too big to pick off Rebel Ships so Vader sends out Imperials in their TIE Fighters. With most of the Rebel fighters destroyed Luke takes responsibility and tries to destroy the port himself, with Darth Vader hot on his tail. Vader senses the force is strong with Luke so he takes a shot at his ship which narrowly misses Luke but hits R2. Just as Vader locks on Luke 's ship, one of the Sith Lord's wingmen explodes unexpectedly hitting Vader's ship and sending Vader's fighter up and away into space. Luke gets the thumbs up and hits the port destroying The Death Star sending millions of fragments into space. Many of The Imperial's leaders die such as Grand Moff Tarkin, Admiral Motti and Admiral Tagge. Darth Vader steadies his fighter and heads to meet the rest of The Imperial Fleet whilst Luke returns to Yavin with a broken R2D2. Everyone is ecstatic that The Death Star has been destroyed and that Luke is okay. Medical droids assure Luke that R2D2 will be fine. Later an awards ceremony is held with Luke , Han, Leia and Chewbacca all recieving medals. The hall erupts into an applause. Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back After The Battle Of Yavin, The Rebels have been forced to evacuate their base on Yavin 4, and with the Empire in hot pursuit, they have had to build a base on the ice planet Hoth. Luke is patrolling around the base but is knocked unconcious by an ice monster, The Wampa. Han Solo is set to pay the debt he owes to Jabba the Hutt but after Luke does not return home, he sets out to look for him. Luke escapes the Wampa using the force and bumps into Han Solo. Luke sees a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi which says he must get training from Yoda on Dagobah before he passes out due to the severe weather. Han finds Luke and gives him shelter until they are found by a rebel patrol team. Sometime later, an Imperial Probe Droid appears, Han and Chewie go to investigate but it destroys itself which lets Darth Vader know that the Rebels are there. Vader is informed that the Rebels have set up Infantry trenches and an ernergy shield to protect them from the Sith. Vader ignores this and lands many AT-AT Walkers as both sides prepare to go to battle. Knowing that they are being overcome, the four heroes with droids C-3PO and R2-D2 flee on the Millennium Falcon. Luke sets out for Dagobah to seek training from a 900 year old Jedi Master called Yoda whilst Han stealthily escapes four Imperial fighters. Han and Princess Leia share a kiss as they set out for the Cloud Planet of Bespin. On Dagobah, Luke has a vision of his friends being tortured and he sets out to help them despite Yoda and the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi saying otherwise. Upon their arrival at Cloud City, Lando agrees to help Han repair his ship but shortly after they are captured by Darth Vader and Boba Fett who had followed them. A Carbon-Freezing Chamber has been set up for Luke and it is tested on Han Solo. He is frozen in carbonite and Vader hands him over to Boba Fett who Jabba the Hutt will buy off him for a large reward. Luke arrives and is lead to Vader where they engage in a lightsaber duel where Vader cuts off the boys hand. He says that he is Luke's father to which he angrily denies. Vader offers him to join the dark side but Luke says that he would rather die. Lando rescues the other three and in the nick of time saves Luke as he jumps down an air vent. Luke is fitted with a robotic hand as the others set out to locate Solo. Star Wars: Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi Near the planet Endor, The Empire are building a new indestructible Death Star. Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and the rest of the heroes head to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo who was previously captured by the gangster Jabba the Hutt. In attempt to free him, Leia, diguised as a bounty hunter named Boushh, is discovered by Jabba who keeps her on display in a metal bikini. Several days later, Luke arrives in a plea to free Leia but he too is captured and they are all sent to be eaten by the Sarlaac (a huge tentacled, shark toothed monster). With the help of the force, Luke manages to escape and arms himself with his new green lightsaber. A battle erupts with Leia strangling Jabba with the chain which was bound to kill her and Han Solo manages to knock bounty hunter Boba Fett into the pit. Luke fights his way onto Jabba's sail barge and frees Leia with the Sail Barge blowing up behind them. Abord the Death Star, many Imperial Guards desend an Imperial Shuttle. The Emperor and Darth Vader talk tactics on how to bring Luke to the dark side. Luke returns to Dagobah to continue but to his suprise, Yoda is ill. He sayss that no more training is needed and Luke can defeat Vader himself now. Luke begs Yoda to tell him if Vader is his father and he reluctantly agrees. Yoda tells of how is father was once was a great Jedi Knight but was overwhelmed by the power of The Emperor. With his last breath, Yoda says that 'There is another Skywalker' and then dies in peace. To Luke's astonishment, his body disappears. A spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi appears and confirms that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. Luke hopes that there is still some good left in his father. Luke asks if Leia is his sister to which Obi-Wan agrees. The Rebels have landed on Endor to deactivate the reactor shield which orbits The Death Star (with Luke after leaving from Dagobah). Whilst there The Rebels bump into small, furry creatures called Ewoks. One called Wicket befriends Leia but the rest capture the Rebel Party and take them to C3PO who they have mistaken as their master. With the force, Luke levitates C3PO forcing them to give up their sacrifice. Luke admits to Leia that they are siblings and then leaves to fight Vader himself.